Sapphire Spirit and Violet Blossoms
by Jar of Mist
Summary: The Pharaoh is now Seto; cousin of the former Pharaoh; and two siblings are after the Mill. Items in order to bring back their parents who are stuck in the Shadow Realm - one catch; they only have until the next full Moon. Will they be able to save them?
1. Default Chapter

Sapphire Spirit and Violet Blossoms

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Yuugiou belongs to Kazuki Takahashi; and everyone/thing else (not YGO) in this story is copyrighted to us; except places in Egypt (not including Kuruelna which is also copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi)**_

* * *

Two shadowed figures wearing hooded robes made their way in the night; across the desert and finally; ended up in the village right outside the Pharaoh's palace.

The Pharaoh was a man named Seto; former High Priest and cousin of the late Pharaoh; Atemu; who died by sacrificing his soul into the Millennium Puzzle after his battle with the Dark Priest, Zork; formerly known as Akunadin.

No one paid any attention to these new-comers; who couldn't care less anyway about anyone right now; as they went on their way.

"How do we get in?" The male newcomer asked his sister; sitting down on the stairs behind a pillar so the guards wouldn't see them.

"Well, we should be able to think of something - I mean, our father was so feared; because he could easily go anywhere he wanted to with the power of his Ka." The maiden sighed; and slumped down next to her brother.

"But we don't even know how to use our Ka at all; or Ba either..." He sighed; and stared helplessly up at the moonless sky.

"Not yet; but we will learn, I promise... somehow we will..." She caught her breath in one quick inhale as they both froze; listening to the guards who just laughed over something.

Once the guards were silent again...

"Right; we have to..." He looked at his younger sister, and she nodded. "Or we will never be able to save our father and mother..." She added quietly.

On the last full Moon; the first of October; their parents had been the victims of Mahahku; leader of the Dark Warriors; and he cursed them into some place called the 'Shadow Realm', which the two children didn't even know what that was.

But they had been told they might have some hope to save their parents by using the seven Millennium Items; which belonged to the Pharaoh and his priests...

One catch though; they only had until the next full moon; and that was only one month away.

And although; the odds were zero-to-none, they were not going to give up that easily without trying their hardest; and that would mean trying to use their Ba and Ka; which was something they were also unfamilar with; but their parents were especially skilled with Ba and Ka; both of them having maybe the strongest ones next to the three Egyptian Gods; which hadn't been summoned since the late Pharaoh's death.

"Pharaoh Seto is having a festival tonight; do you think if we sneak in; no one will notice or care?" The girl asked her brother; who thought for a minute.

"Well, won't the Pharaoh want to be given presents by the guests though?" He pointed out.

"Yeah; but maybe... we can just go in as guests and just say we wish him the best of health by the name of Amun-Ra." She shrugged, impressing her brother; who nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good." He stood up and they; both carefully avoiding the guards; got into the palace and luckily made their way to the room where the feast was, by following the other guests.

"Halt, who are you two?" A very important looking man, who was a High Priest; asked the two youths.

"My name is Atoshi Baraku and this is my sister, Shikura." Baraku told the man, who nodded.

"Alright, but where are you from?" The High Priest asked, still unwilling to trust them.

"Thebes." Shikura quickly lied before her brother slipped the truth of where they really came from.

"Fine, fine." The High Priest couldn't think of any else to accuse them of; so he let them be for now.

"Why'd you lie, Shikura?" Baraku asked; stunned.

"Because someone would get suspicious if we told them we really come from Kuruelna; which is in ruins, might I remind you?" Shikura glared at her brother; who realized she was right.

"Oh, yeah." Baraku turned, and looked around at everyone; when his eyes came to rest on the Pharaoh; who was a brunette; and had the coldest blue eyes ever.

"That's him, right?" Baraku was brought back to reality when Shikura leaned closer; asking that.

"Yeah. Who else would wear that much jewelry and a crown?" Baraku pointed out.

"Well; we need to somehow get the Items before one month, remember?" Shikura reminded Baraku, who nodded; missing them more and more each second.

"But how?" Baraku asked; feeling hopeless.

"We will - somehow. I mean; we already have one; just six more to go." Shikura said.

"No, we don't. Mahahku took the Millennium Ring away from our father when he banished him; along with our mother; into the Shadow Realm." Baraku reminded her; and she sighed in distress.

"Oh, right..." She grumbled; and sighed once more again.


	2. Memories

Chapter Two: Memories 

_Night fell over the sleeping land of Egypt pretty quickly; the two children noticed._

_"It's dark already." Baraku noted to his sister, who nodded. "Yeah, it came really quick today..." She paused, and stood up._

_The two were sitting at the open window; looking out at the sky; they had waiting for their father when their mother decided to go look for him, and so, they were waiting for her as well now._

_"Where could they be?" Shikura sighed, turning back to her ivory violet haired brother._

_Shikura was fair with light violet hair which fell past her shoulders; and cerulean sea blue eyes. Her and her brother had the same color eyes, but Baraku's hair was like his father's, only more evenly cropped; and with a more blue hint in it._

_Both of them were a pale color, like their mother's skin; only Baraku had been developing a light tan color from the Sun-rays when he spent father-son time outdoors with his father._

_"Shiki, where is father and mother?" Shikura asked the family servant; their 'nanny', as she came in._

_"They're both out." She answered; picking up some clothes that their father had recklessly just threw on the floor early that morning._

_Shiki was very tall for a woman; also as tall as their father; her hair was black with green highlighting; and her skin was white - even more paler then their mother's, who had a healthy rosy color to her skin._

_She was their father's slave that he had replace Beni; whom had died a long time ago; and now was servant to his family and nanny to the children._

_"When will they be back?" Baraku asked; sitting cross-legged on the cushion right in front of the window._

_"Baraku, I am not sure - soon, okay?" Shiki sounded very tired; must've had alot of chores today - seeing as their father was a messy eater today because their mother had slept in; but had she been up; he would have used table manners._

_"Oh... Alright..." Baraku sighed; returning his glaze out the window again. He really hoped they would be back soon; and that they were okay._

_"Remember to get in bed early; okay?" Shiki said as she held the basket of dirty laundry and was facing the door now._

_"Are you going to be washing the clothes by the river again?" Shikura asked; plopping down next to her brother; making his side of the seat move up._

_"Yes, and I'll keep an eye out for your parents." And with that; Shiki nodded; leaving the room._

_"Ohh, I wish they would get home now." Baraku sighed in frustration._

_"Same here." Shikura closed her eyes._

_"I'm going to bed now." Shikura stood up to make her way over to the door. "But what if they get home?" Baraku asked._

_"Then wake me up." Shikura left and Baraku was alone._

_Baraku sighed; and turned back to look out the window._

_"Huh?" Baraku leaned up out of the window as he saw figures moving closer to the village; one was tall and the one next to it was a little more then half their size._

_"Is it them?" Baraku wondered; hoping so as no one else ever came to Kuruelna now that the Pharaoh Atemu was sealed, and their father; Bakura the King of Thieves; had been supposedly deceased as well._

_"Shikura! Shikura, get back in here!" Baraku called to his sister; and she walked in, a little annoyed._

_"What is it? I was talking to Shiki, you know." Shikura placed her hands on her hips; frowning at him._

_"Actually I didn't. Anyway, I think mother and father are returning home!" Baraku pointed out the window eagerly. "See?"_

_Shikura went over, and looked out as well. "You're right." She gasped; seeing their parents walking closer, they were only a few 'houses' away from theirs._

_"Father! Mother!" Baraku and Shikura waved at their parents; and their father looked up surprised; with their mother._

_"Hey kids!" Bakura smiled and waved to his children._

_"Baraku, Shikura; I don't want you two to be hanging out the window like that. So go back inside and wait for us to come in." Their mother called; she always was concerned for them._

_"Okay!" Baraku and Shikura pulled their hands back inside; sitting down in front of the window._

_They watched as their father and mother said a few words to each another, then Bakura pulled his wife into an embrace; kissing her._

_"Eww..." Baraku covered his eyes with his hands; but was peeking anyway though cracked opening though his fingers._

_"Wait, who's that behind them?" Shikura said suddenly; surprising Baraku, who sat up to look out to where she was pointing._

_"Kids; your mother said not to hang out the window like that!" Bakura called; noticing the children looking out again._

_"We'll be there in a minute." Bakura said; and; placing his hand to rest around his wife's shoulders; and began walking with her towards the house; while Baraku and Shikura continued to wonder what they had seen behind their parents._

_"I wonder what that was?" Shikura turned to Baraku; who then yelped. "Shikura! Look!" Baraku cried; pointing at two flashing red orbs in the shadows of one of the houses._

_Shikura and Baraku were frozen with fear as they watched the red orbs moving closer to their unwary parents._

_"Mother! Father! Look out!" The two cried at their parents, who became confused; and looked up at their children._

_"For what?" Bakura called; after seeing nothing around._

_"Two red eyes! Behind you!" They yelled franticly; puzzling their parents, who were beginning to worry._

_"Behind us?" Bakura turned around; glancing everywhere, then he spotted the two red orbs closing in on them._

_"What the!" He grabbed his wife's arm and they began to run towards the house._

_"Father! Mother!" Shikura and Baraku met their parents as they came in; and quickly slammed the door shut._

_"Where's Shiki?" Bakura looked around franticly._

_"Here, Master. What is it?" Shiki asked; entering the room._

_"Get Baraku and Shikura to their rooms; and don't come out until I say so." Bakura demanded._

_"Alright. Come, children." Shiki looked down at the two children; who were very terrified looking._

_"Bakura; what was that?" His wife asked; looking up at him._

_"I have no idea; but I'm going to go face it and make it go away." Bakura said; very determined sounding._

_"Bakura, you can't go by yourself!" She cried; grabbing his arm._

_"I have to." He said seriously._

_"I'm coming with you!" She decided not letting her husband go and get himself killed by whatever was out there._

_"No, stay with Shiki and the children." Bakura stood up straight; giving her a stern look._

_"No!" She retarded._

_"You must." Bakura sounded close to losing his temper._

_"Bakura, listen to me; I AM going with you - no matter what you say to me!" She retarded stubbornly, and Bakura gave up._

_"Look, we can't waste our time arguing; we need to get arid of whatever-the-heck-that-thing is." Bakura glared at her._

_"Let's go. And Shiki, get the kids in bed - NOW!" Bakura barked at her, and she nodded._

_"Come, you two." Shiki brought them into their room._

_"Will they be okay?" Baraku asked, looking up at the tall woman._

_"Shh, of course." Shiki kissed his forehead; and hugged him tight._

_"What time of year is it?" Shikura asked, remembering something important as she watched her parents from the window._

_"Late; a few months to almost ending, why?" Shiki asked._

_"Old myth I heard, but it seems like mother and father are talking to some VERY tall man with black hair." Shikura pointed; and Shiki and Baraku came over to look out as well._

_"Why are you bothering us!" Bakura glared at the tall, dark male._

_"You have something I want..." He said to them; his red eyes flashing dangerously._

_"What is it?" Bakura's wife asked._

_"I want the Millennium Ring." Was the answer._

_"Hahaha, you can't have that - It's mine!" Bakura snapped._

_"Is that the only reason you're bothering us?" Bakura's wife asked, nervously._

_"No... the other reason is... I JUST DON'T LIKE YOU." He smiled a deadly smile at them; and Bakura's spouse clung closer to her husband, who stood there; fearless it seemed._

_"Hehehe; well, come to think of it... I don't like you either." Bakura snarled back at him; but the taller man didn't even flinch._

_"Who are you anyway?" His wife asked; still holding onto her husband's arm._

_"I am Mahahku; leader of three Dark Warriors." Mahahku pulled down his hood and both of them gasped._

_"Mahahku!" Bakura's wife gasped; covering her mouth with her hands._

_"I don't care if you're Mahahku or even Set himself! You are not going to trespass on MY property!" Bakura glared furiously at Mahahku; who only chuckled._

_"Well, well; well... The lousy tomb robber thinks he's bigger then me." Mahahku laughed; mocking Bakura._

_"Grrr... That's it. You just don't know who you're dealing with!" Bakura let out a chuckle; and then summoned Diabound; who became invisible with the darkness._

_"Haha, I have advantage over you; fool." Bakura smirked._

_"Hmm... You are perhaps a fool and not I." Mahahku poetically said; and Bakura glared more furiously at Mahahku._

_"Shut up!" Bakura retarded; not wanting to admit he got confused by Mahahku's words._

_"You can't even see my Ka; Diabound; so how do you know if you honestly have any advantage?" Bakura smirked; raising an eyebrow._

_"I don't need to see Diabound. I can predict his every move by sensing your Ba and what you're channeling it to tell your Ka, Diabound..." Mahahku smiled mysteriously and closed his eyes._

_"You're bluffing. You can't scare me. I'm Bakura the King of Thieves and Pharaoh of Tomb-robbers. I am the superior one in all of this world." Bakura spat; and smirked._

_"You are an idiot." Mahahku simply said; as he opened his crimson blood eyes. "Hehe..."_

_"Oh, shut up already." Bakura retarded; furiously._

_"Mahahku; can't you just leave us alone for once?" Bakura's wife asked; hopelessly though._

_"I left you alone a long time ago... I think now's an okay time to pester pesty peasants." Mahahku mocked._

_"Don't you dare call me and my baby 'peasants'!" Bakura lost his temper now, and glared coldly at Mahahku. "Face me like a man, and I'll show you... I AM BETTER THEN YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS PATHETIC WORLD!"_

_"As you wish... although I must say... you will regret this; foolish tomb robber..." Mahahku smiled again and closed his eyes once more._

_Mahahku suddenly opened his eyes and a horned monstrous shadow appeared behind him with a flash of lighting._

_"Remember what I said, tomb robber? I can simply see Diabound now with using the power of thunder and lighting!" Mahahku cackled and a roar of thunder sounded in everyone's ears as a flash of lighting attacked Diabound._

_"Ahhhh!" Bakura let out a cry of pain as Diabound was injured._

_"Bakura! NO!" His wife ran over to him as he fell forward weakly. "Oh gods; Bakura?" She gently held him up by placing her arms around his shoulders; and he winced._

_"G-Get out o-of h-here; s-sweetheart... S-Save y-yourself and t-the c-children..." Bakura weakly said; grimacing with pain each time he spoke._

_"No, I won't leave you..." She reassured him as tears streamed down her cheeks._

_"Y-You m-must..." Bakura then fainted._

_"Aww... Isn't that just... sickening?" Mahahku smiled wickedly at her; and then raised his hand up high towards the sky._

_"Lovers together do not wish to part; so they will be ripped apart!" Mahahku said in a loud voice; and lighting flashed repeatedly in the skies._

_Mahahku's spell made it that Bakura and her were flung apart from each another._

_"Bakura!" She cried out but hit against an invisible force field as she tried to run over to her husband._

_"Oh... Do not worry... you two will be joining each another together soon..." Mahahku cackled as thunder boomed._

* * *

Baraku woke up gasping as someone dropped a heavy stone jar to the floor by accident.

"You fell asleep, brother. Must we go ask the Pharaoh for a chamber?" Shikura rolled her eyes; as she spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Sister, I had that dream again..." Baraku had fallen asleep in one of the chairs in the corner of the dining hall where guests were giving presents and best wishes to Pharaoh Seto; and others feasted with friends, drinking to the health of the Pharaoh.

"Oh gods; again?" Shikura sighed. "I really would advise against thinking about it. We must remember what we're here for, after all."

"You're right..." Baraku said quietly; but even as he knew she was right... those images of their parents' last moments in this world wouldn't go away and he saw them each time he shut his eyes.


	3. How can we?

Chapter Three: "But how can we?" 

"Shikura, what if we never get our parents back?" Baraku asked in a quiet tone, so that the other people wouldn't hear him.

"We WILL get them back... we just need to get the Millennium Items, remember?" She reminded him, and he nodded.

"But how can we?" Baraku asked. "I'm not sure." Shikura answered, sighing. "We could try to ask the Pharaoh for help..."

"Him? Oh no, he's too cold and very prideful to help us." Baraku rolled his eyes, telling the truth.

"Well, what about the Queen, maybe?" Shikura suggested.

"Queen? What Queen? I didn't see any Queens." Baraku was confused now.

"You know that for a man to become Pharaoh, he needs to marry a woman of Royal blood, so there MUST be a Queen." Shikura was being logical, and her brother shrugged.

"Okay."

* * *

"My beloved Pharaoh, why won't you smile?" Seto's wife gently cupped his chin to make him look at her.

"Because I have nothing to smile about." Seto snapped, jerking his head away from her.

"Why not?" She placed her arms around his shoulders, and kissed his cheek. "If I have to smile, then I'll smile about that I am Pharaoh, and that I have the Blue Eyes White Dragon Ka under my control." Seto smirked, and she gave a small smile.

"Now, come on, Shariyu, we need to get back to the dining hall so I can check that everything's in order." Seto stood up straight, and him and Shariyu went out to the dining hall.

* * *

"Baraku, there is the Pharaoh, and I think that's the Queen." Shikura pointed to them as they came in.

"Yeah, she doesn't look any friendlier then him though." Baraku stated in distress.

"Oh come on; it's probably just her make-up; besides women are softer then men, you know that." Shikura said.

"Wouldn't've guessed it." Baraku said sarcastically, and Shikura glared at him.

"Only kidding!" Baraku said quickly, before Shikura could yell at him or something.

Both of them turned back when the High Priest (the same one who was bothering them when they first got there) began talking loudly to everyone.

"Tonight is the night that our Pharaoh..." The High Priest, Luzige began yapping on and on about how great Seto was, and then more blah blah, and how powerful he was by controling certain Ka.

"Shikura, that man owns an Item." Baraku said weakly, pointing at Luzige; who did have a Millennium Item, but the two siblings did not know which one it was.


End file.
